Going Down
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Essa noite seria um deles...


Nome: Going Down

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Ficlet

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: T

Personagens/Casais: Harry/Pansy

Capa da fic: -

Link para a fic: -

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas, essa fic é para o Amigo Secreto Take 3, do fórum Marauder's Map. Eu sei que a Dri (Swan) merece coisa melhor, mas juro que foi o que eu consegui. Sério. Tive o plot e ele não saiu mais da minha cabeça. Espero que ela goste. Não saiu a risca as regras, porque foi difícil, mas certeza que ela vai entender. Espero... ahauhauhauhaua_

_Obrigadinha à Trice que betou. Amo-te._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Going Down**

_por Doomsday_

Observou como tudo estava diferente. Pansy sabia que estava diferente em muitos sentidos. Pansy sabia que o mundo estava diferente e que era culpa de uma pessoa. _Harry Potter_. Ele salvara o mundo bruxo, ele salvara o mundo muggle. Ele salvara à _todos_. Recostou-se na parede daquele bar. Era um bar qualquer, em uma rua qualquer, em uma cidade qualquer, com pessoas quaisquer. Seus olhos escuros miravam as costas do _herói_. Aquele que também estava diferente. Conhecia Potter desde que nascera. Escutara o nome dele, ouvira falar que ele matara Voldemort, um grande bruxo das trevas, sozinho, com apenas um ano de idade e sem saber o que fez.

Potter, o verdadeiro Potter, Pansy só conhecera quando estava com onze anos, quando entrou em Hogwarts. Aquele garoto estranho, magro, de óculos, que não sabia nada de nada, e com companhias questionáveis. Anos passaram-se, Potter apenas decaía, mas Pansy via, via que algo acontecia. Algo mudava dentro dele. Por vezes via que Potter achava-se o herói realmente. Potter achava-se alguém melhor.

_It's been a long time coming_

Sorriu, encostando-se ainda mais na parede. Olhos verdes corriam o copo à frente. E era isso. Todos conheciam seus limites, mas aparentemente Pansy conseguia ver limites nas pessoas. Potter teve seu limite quebrado, mas agora, naquele bar em lugar algum, naquela rua sem nome, naquela cidade desconhecida, ele chegava ao real limite. Pansy via. Pansy assistia isso acontecer. Observou-o mais atentamente. Os olhos verdes a tinham visto. Eles a miravam com força. Miravam sem entender. Era hora de mostrar quem era a pessoa que estava por cima. A pessoa que conseguiria continuar. Porque Potter... bem, Pansy via o limite de Potter, e via que ele não conseguiria continuar.

_And the tables' turned around_

Apoiou-se no balcão ao lado dele. Seus olhos castanhos observando-o de perto agora. Via como ele olhava-a sem entender. E ela sorria cada vez que via o limite dele. Potter era como uma criança que não sabia as consequências de seus atos. Mas ele sabia. Potter sabia as consequências de cada ato, cada ação, cada feitiço. E era isso que agora ocorria. As consequências. As consequências dos atos miravam e chegavam ao limite dele. Sorriu novamente. Pediu o mesmo que ele, esperando seu copo chegar, e quando chegou, pegou-o, levantando-o brevemente, como que brindando com Potter.

"Ao seu fim."

Potter apenas observou Pansy sorrir e beber. E ela apenas o observou enquanto sentia a bebida, que não importava o nome, descer queimando sua garganta. Sorriu ao terminar de beber, batendo o copo de vidro no balcão, querendo mais.

_Cause one of us is goin'_

Aproximou-se sorrindo, vendo o atendente colocar mais do líquido em seu copo e no de Potter. _Limites_. Tudo baseava-se em limites. Potter chegara ao dele, mas Pansy nunca chegara ao dela. E não seria hoje, na frente do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes que aconteceria isso. Não, hoje era o dia de apenas um deles cair. E seria Potter. Não havia escolhas. Não havia como ser Pansy. Sorriu. Bebendo do líquido, vendo Potter fazer o mesmo, mas parar ao meio, desencostando os lábios do vidro, erguendo-o no ar, em um brinde atrasado.

"Ao _seu_ fim, Parkinson."

Dessa vez, Pansy bebeu sem sorrir. Veriam de quem seria o fim. O limite dele chegando e o dela, talvez, aproximando-se também.

_One of us is goin' down_

**Fim.**

* * *

**Tradução:** - You're Going Down by Sick Puppies

Já faz um tempo que está acontecendo  
E as mesas se inverteram  
Porque um de nós cairá  
Um de nós cairá.


End file.
